Live & eviL
by BK-Black Knight
Summary: The life of a demon. Should she fight for herself or should she defy it all for something else? Eating the hearts of men to survive, what is she to do when she finally finds the right heart? A seductress. Powerful. Witty. Beautiful. Deadly. Beware... What goes on in this demon's mind is not short of anything but demise. HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

BK: Dark, lovely, cunning, and heart wrenching. Romantic, longing, and unique. Are you ready for this?

BK

"Another time."

"But I want you right now."

"Ah... but gentlemen do not beg for a woman's presence. Especially one with wife."

"I don't care about her. I want you. I love you."

"..."

"Why aren't you saying anything? Don't you love me... Hinata?"

"...Will you give your heart to me?"

"Yes. I would. I would give you anything!"

Her hand caressed the man's face and then she looked at him with those hauntingly beautiful eyes. He looked back with blinded admiration, love, and lust. She could his heart thumping like a train that had been on a thousand mile route. It deafened her sensitive ears. She looked into his eyes, his soul, as if searching for something desperately. Something special. Something unique.

Alas... she saw nothing but his blinded love and lust for her. Her mouth curved into a small seductive smile.

"No... your heart is not mine."

And then she struck her hand into his chest, breaking through his ribs, and ripped his heart out. It pumped in her hand like a flailing fish and she looked apathetically at the man who stared at her in disbelief, the light of life in his eyes fading away as horror filled his face. He fell onto his back with a deadening thump and Hinata looked at him without really registering what he looked like.

This was the two hundred and sixty eighth man whose heart she had ripped out. The night was as dark as the color of her hair and the moon that shone bleakly behind the clouds finally dripped out its light that reflected the color of her opal eyes. It was a quiet and silent night. The only sounds that had interrupted its lovely silence were the few hours before where the man in front of her flirted and played around with Hinata.

It was lovely being a demon. You ate the hearts of people to stay alive. You outlived them all, being immortal. You had supernatural powers that people with ambition craved for. You were beautiful and charming, stealing the glances of everyone in either awe or admiration. You never had to worry and you had all the time in the world to do anything you ever wanted.

So why was it when Hinata looked at these people, she felt strange feelings of sadness and longing?

BK

Sasuke bowed his head and waited respectfully for the leader to walk by. They had just returned from the most current revolt in the outskirts of the Fire Country. They were all extremely tired from the fierce fight and wanted nothing more to do than sleep, drink, and be merry.

Their leader smiled at them all and she looked at Sasuke specifically.

"Men, we vanquished the revolts! Now we can all celebrate our success! May the Hokage live a long life!"

The men and soldiers around them hurrayed, throwing their fists into the air. Many of them whooped and started preparing for the celebration, pulling out the tables, food, and wine. The leader watched with a smile as everyone scurried into some position of work and then looked directly at Sasuke again. Sasuke gave her a faint smile before walking away.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke swallowed something in his throat and looked back at his leader. She was red headed, but her hair was so light it looked pink. Her green eyes glittered like emeralds and she constantly always looked to his direction. She was a medic in the ranks. Highly revered and trained by the Hokage herself. Her name was Sakura and her intelligence, as well as impressive strength for a woman, was well known throughout the neighboring countries.

Sasuke was assigned to be her partner so that he could keep her safe. Sakura was very beautiful. However, she wore a gilded mask to cover half her face. Many people wondered what laid under that mask. No one had ever seen what was under that mask except for the Hokage and Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down at his feet and urged himself to smile. He could never forgive himself – he should at least smile for her. Brushing back his jet black spiky hair and fixing his forehead band, he walked over the small hill to Sakura, laying his starry dark eyes on her emerald ones.

"Yes, Sakura?"

She smiled, white teeth showing, and crossed her arms together.

"You did exceptionally well out there. Tsunade will be very proud of our victory," Sakura said with joy in her voice.

Sasuke smiled lightly back, "Please call her Hokage, Sakura. We're not supposed to know her personally."

Sakura scoffed and then quickly corrected herself with a dainty smile, "Oh! That's right, my apoligies. Are you ready for the perimeters scout? We're on the first shift. By the time we're finished, the food should be plenty ready!"

Sasuke nodded and he headed towards the forest. Sakura followed him quickly like a little duckling. The sounds of their feet gracing the tall grass could be heard in the silent night and soon Sakura's shuffling feet stopped. Sasuke closed his eyes briefly, waiting for her to say something, having stopped himself.

"Sasuke... do you love me?"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and took in a deep breath. The hand he placed on his sword gripped ever so slightly. He let out a long sigh and turned to look at Sakura.

She looked at him with curious eyes. Her face and gestures wanted everything Sasuke knew he could never give. However, it was his fault that she wore that mask over half her face. It was all his fault.

"Sakura... I – I..."

Sasuke gulped. What should he say? He had been with Sakura his whole life protecting her. Why couldn't he be like his other friend Naruto who was bounded to protect the country his whole life instead? Why was he placed with a medic who clearly wanted his affections? He had never wanted to think about these things.

"...Ex–excuse me... soldiers of Konoha... I..."

To the side, a weak voice interrupted the confession and Sasuke quickly switched gears, pulling out his sword. He pointed it to the general area where the soft voice had come from. Sakura had jumped back and she took out her own short sword to the intruder.

It was a girl! Her pale kimono was bloodied and her hands were painted with red. On her mouth, blood seemed to spill and she looked at them with half lidded eyes. The colors of her opal eyes stunned him. The moon above them seemed to illuminate her paper white skin as she fell to the ground and disappeared underneath all the tall grass.

Sasuke ran towards her. He could hear Sakura yelling his name and telling him to stop.

"Sasuke! Stop! We don't even know who she is!"

But he couldn't stop. He had already started running towards her and she looked badly injured. Sakura had decided that she couldn't stop him and ran after him herself. Finally, they were standing right above the fallen girl and Sakura gasped. There was an arrow sticking right outside her back. It had impaled her where her heart should have been, missing only by a few inches.

The girl beneath them registered that they were looking at her. With gasping breaths, she touched Sakura's foot with a bloodied hand.

"P-please... help me."

Sakura nodded and she looked at Sasuke, "Get the others. I need a medic crew. Bring the stretcher and bandages."

Sasuke nodded and he looked away quickly from Sakura, running towards the camp whence they came from. He stole a brief look backwards to where Sakura and the mysterious girl were. He caught a glance of the mysterious girl's eyes. They seemed to glow.

BK

Hinata woke up groggily and looked at her surroundings. Judging from the way the night felt, it must be a few hours past midnight. The moon should be well into the sky. She reached around to her back left shoulder and winced at the pain the ran throughout her body. She waited for it to numb and then reached a little farther until she felt the hole that was bandaged.

How hurtful. The demon hunter had shot a gold arrow into her shoulder. He had been aiming at her heart, but she dodged it at the last second. That did not mean that it did not hurt. After all, demons were susceptible to gold. It could potentially kill them.

Hinata sighed and she closed her eyes. She concentrated the demonic energy within her body to collectively heal her wound. Even if the demon hunter had been on her heels since he first saw her, it did not mean she was scared. After all, she had lived for more than a thousand years. She had much more power than most demons he should have encountered.

Hinata relaxed and laid her hands down in her lap. Who rescued her? She vaguely remembered two humanoid forms. They were soldiers, she believed. This was the Fire Country, so that meant that they had just finished quelling the revolt in the north. They must be on their way back to the city.

Hinata listened to the night briefly and then touched her lips. The demon hunter... he was still after her. How did he find her? She thought she had left all traces of herself behind in the Sand Country. She even masked her scent by mingling with humans and traveled part of the way as her demonic form: a snowy white feline.

Hinata shook her head and looked at her surroundings. They seemed to resemble some sort of makeshift bed inside a tent. Above her was a lantern and in front of her was the opening flap. There were some bags around her that held clothes and other things. She spotted a sword in one of the bags. Hinata smiled a little.

She did not sense anyone in the tent with her, so she stood up and opened the flap to step outside. She noticed the shadow next to her and took in a deep breath before turning to meet the person in the eyes. It was a pink headed girl with emerald eyes. She was very beautiful.

"You're awake! You shouldn't be moving. Go back and rest. Tomorrow we are going back to the court to tell the Hokage the good news. We won a victory in a revolt."

Hinata tilted her head gracefully and observed the interesting female in front of her. She was loud and brash. Unfeminine in all respects. Even the way she spoke sounded screechy and unrefined. So this was what women in the Hokage's force were like? How amusing.

Hinata held her fingers lightly to her chin and spoke with her eyes looking slightly down.

"I am very grateful you saved me. May I have the name of my savior?"

Sakura blushed. She had never met someone so beautiful and graceful. The lady in front of her seemed mature by years and godly beautiful. Her eyes were opals and her face was small and delicate. Her dainty fingers seemed skilled yet refined and every movement she made seemed to have thought behind it, as if there was a purpose in every movement. Sakura felt a little intimated by the person she had just saved.

But something seemed a bit off. She was almost too graceful. Almost cat-like and there was a glint of cunning in her opal eyes. Her dainty fingers were small and beautiful, but they were undoubtedly trained and clawing. Even her beautiful, painted red nails looked like it could tear off someone's head. Her body was lithe and alluring, every movement she made drew people to her. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows slightly.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, commander of the medical unit in the Hokage's force."

Hinata smiled at Sakura's statement and bowed, "Thank you miss Haruno. I am in your debt. If there is anything I can do for you, please say so."

Hinata looked back at the girl. Sakura seemed intimidated by her, so Hinata smiled at her. A demon that was saved is indebted until they repay it back. Hinata did not want to stay long in any place, but she had to pay back the debt to this girl who saved her life. Demons were evil beings, but sometimes they bring good fortune to those that they meet.

Hinata did not know if she should gift this unfeminine girl in front of her or doom her.

A shuffling sound came from behind Sakura, who had now taken off her armor and held nothing but her sword, and a man emerged. He was dark and handsome as the starry night sky above them. His contrasting looks brought a sense of attractiveness to his being and when his dark obsidian eyes landed on Hinata's, she could not but help smile at him.

Sakura saw Sasuke and she gestured to Hinata, "I was just introducing myself to her. I wanted her to go back and rest, but she insisted on knowing who saved her. This is my bodyguard, his name is Sasuke. He's been with me all my life. Sasuke, this is... her name is... uh... I'm sorry, I forgot to ask. What is your name?"

Hinata looked at the way Sakura's eyes glittered when she looked to Sasuke. Clearly the unfeminine girl was in love with him. Even behind the mask that covered half her face, Hinata could tell that she longed to be with that man. However, Sasuke looked back at Sakura uncomfortably.

Then Hinata's face broke into a feline smile. Sakura was in love with Sasuke. Sakura wore a mask that covered half her face. Sakura was the commanding leader of the medic team. Sakura was in love with Sasuke and Sasuke did not know whether he reciprocated the same feelings back.

Hinata was a demon. They ate the hearts of people to survive. They brought either fortune or misfortune, and unfortunately for humans, most of the time they brought the latter.

Hinata smiled sweetly at Sasuke, "It's a pleasure to meet you Sasuke. My name is Hinata."

BK

BK: By the way... Like the title?


	2. Chapter 2

BK: For the longest time... I didn't update this story. You wanna know why? Because even though I finished it... I didn't like the ending. But then I thought... if along the way you all chose ONE guy for her to pair up with... then I can finally write the ending.

So please, for the sake of the story, hold onto your hearts and meet all the candidates. When you do, please choose Hinata's fate. I desperately need an ending to this story and it comes by ending it with Hinata being paired with someone.

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one.

BK

Sasuke slipped off his horse and helped Hinata onto its reigns. He would lead the horse to the capital if he had to. She was a lady and he was a gentleman. Hinata had dressed into a new kimono. It was bright red and with white cherry blossoms. It belonged to Sakura, but since Hinata was definitely not a solider, Sakura decided to let Hinata wear it since they were traveling to the capital.

He held out his hand to her and she looked at him softly with her eyes down. She smiled faintly and placed her delicate hands into his. The smooth skin brushed against his calloused ones and he gripped it tightly. She parted her mouth and glanced at him quickly. He caught her looking and she blushed red, shifting her eyes back down and climbed up the horse. Sasuke gripped his hand a little tighter.

Sakura approached them and she looked at the interaction between the two. Hinata had not done anything wrong. Many women fell for Sasuke's good looks, but he had never responded to them. However, Sakura felt uneasy.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out without thinking.

Sasuke quickly slipped his hands away and turned to look at Sakura. Hinata's own hand retreated and she looked respectfully downwards as Sakura neared them.

"What are you doing?!" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked at Hinata who covered her mouth with the hand that he touched. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and turned to Sakura. He cleared his throat and grabbed the horse's reigns.

"Helping miss Hinata on the horse. Since we did not incorporate another horse for her, I decided she could use mine."

Sakura boiled and looked at Hinata who looked extremely sorry back for having intruded on some broken rule. So Sakura swallowed her jealousy and smiled as best as she could at Hinata.

"Ah, sorry about that. I forgot. Sasuke's horse is the smoothest one here. I hope you have a nice ride to the capital. Once we're there, I'll help you find your way home. Alright?"

Hinata smiled and nodded politely. Sakura's statement was laced with jealousy and Hinata knew she was pulling on all the right strings. Sakura wanted her to disappear. She must be madly in love with Sasuke.

"Thank you so much Sakura and thank you Sasuke. I hope that we will all have a great time."

Sasuke nodded and he looked away from Sakura. They started the route and soon they were all traveling with the army to the capital.

BK

The people celebrated their success and finally they could meet the Hokage.

Hinata stood outside in the little lobby room as leaders and their body guards talked with the Hokage. She flicked her finger lightly to the flowers that rested in the vase in front of her. Something in the air sliced the flower petal in half and it fell pathetically to the floor. Hinata moved away from it and looked down at the people from the huge windows that were practically the whole wall.

So many people roamed the streets and many of them were men. Hinata smiled. A whole new pot of hearts to devour. Each pumping heart jumped out at her as she looked at them.

"Excuse me? What is a lady doing here?"

Hinata register the male's voice and with a smile, she turned slowly to face him. He was blond and sun tanned. His body was fit and lethal. For all his ruggedness, he was absolutely handsome. Something about him drew Hinata to him. His sapphire eyes shined and he gave her a beautiful smile. Something inside Hinata stirred. He was something special. He was a beautiful creature of the human species.

"I'm waiting for a friend. Two, actually. Sakura and Sasuke."

The blond raised an eyebrow and he sat in chair opposite of the one Hinata had recently just stood up from. He grinned at her.

"You know those two? Wow. You must be something special then. I grew up with them. We all went to school together. Sakura became a medic and learned directly from the Hokage herself. Sasuke was from a well-to-do family of stewards, knights, and leading military commanders. He became the top notch bodyguard. Sakura is the next doctor of the country so he was positioned to protect her."

Hinata smiled, tilting her head, being extremely intrigued by the story and the powerful people she had just met. She sat down in the chair before him and looked at him intently.

"What about you mister? You must be even greater if your friends are so grand."

He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Me? I guard the country. I'm a demon hunter."

Hinata's eyes widened in precaution. Quickly she smiled as to defend her unguarded expression. He was a demon hunter. That meant he was half demon. Hinata looked in awe at him to hide her trembling hands. Another demon hunter. He probably knew she was a demon, or if he didn't, he would eventually. She had just eaten a heart. He could probably smell it on her.

Hinata looked at him slightly in fear, but she couldn't back away. She wanted something badly and because of that, she needed to stay here near Sakura and Sasuke. If she needed to fool this blond man, she would do it. She was a thousand years old anyways. What could he do to her?

"What is your name demon hunter? I am always fascinated and awed by them. That must mean you are half demon."

He looked at her with widened eyes. Hinata backed away a little. His expression seemed to be one of surprise. Did she slip up already?

"You know about demon hunters?"

Hinata clenched her kimono tightly. She would have to slide around this one. She looked at him carefully. He had whisker markings on his cheeks. He was not a wolf demon or a feline demon. She would know if he was. She hated dog-like demons and if he was a cat, she would know he was partly her kin. No – he was something else. A fox.

Fox demons were the most ferocious and powerful demons out there. Hinata had dealt with only one in her life and she nearly escaped by killing him when they were sleeping together and he was unguarded. That demon fox would have locked her up and kept him all to himself if she never killed him. Fox demons were rare and often they bred with felines. Hinata was the most sought feline demon. They were the most powerful of all demons, but the fox out ruled them all in terms of strength, power, and intelligence. Hinata calmed her mind and willed herself to think. She had taken on a fox demon before, this half one in front of her should be no problem. Her fingers gripped even tighter on the cherry red kimono.

"I've met a demon hunter before. He told me all about them."

The blond man raised an eyebrow and he shifted back into a comfortable form. Hinata felt herself relax a little and she felt the blood rush to her face shamefully. She only ever blushed when she was either embarrassed, wooed to, or in this case – found relief in escaping a situation.

"Oh, really? Who told you these things?"

Hinata looked at the blond man and observed him. He was nothing like the demon hunter she met. The one in front of her was bright and full of happiness and laughter. The one she met was dark, brooding, and silent. He had a shock of red hair and aquamarine eyes. He was half demon. A raccoon demon. Everyone in his country knew he was a demon hunter. They hated and feared him for it.

Hinata had found him on the outskirts of the capital of Suna. He was bleeding heavily and she knew that he must have encountered a demon. His injuries were so great. She nursed him back to health in her little makeshift home and she told him of all her stories and all the people she met.

He rejected her from the very beginning. He knew she was a demon. But as time went on and Hinata continued to nurse him back to life, he began to tell her his stories. Albeit slowly at first. Stories about demon hunters, about his life and how people treated him. Hinata knew how it felt to be repulsed by people and soon, before he knew it, he fell in love with her.

He fell in love with her, but Hinata was a demon.

"So who told you these things about demon hunters?" the rugged voice broke Hinata from her reminiscing.

With a quiet scoff, Hinata answered him quietly without ever looking at the blond man, "His name was Gaara."

Silence entered the room and the blond man in front of her seemed to have drifted somewhere in his thoughts while staring at her. Hinata smiled sadly and stood up. She went back to look at the thousands of people outside the window. Whatever happened now was the present. Everything that had happened in the past was the past.

"Mister Demon Hunter, what is your name?"

There was a quiet whisper of a reply, "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

Hinata closed her eyes and she smiled sadly a little.

Oh, so this was Gaara's best friend. The one who changed his life. Naruto Uzumaki.

BK

BK: So... there we go. Our three/four candidates. Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, and believe or not Kyuubi. That's right, I'm breaking boundaries.


	3. Chapter 3

BK: Heehee!

BK

"What country are you from?"

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows at Sakura's question. She looked at Sasuke who looked quickly away. Hinata had to feign forgotten memories.

"I don't know Sakura. I don't remember anything except that my name is Hinata."

Sakura sighed loudly and she covered her face with her hands.

"Are you serious?! Where are we going to put you then? We can't have you roaming around freely."

Hinata looked down at her hands. She heard Sasuke speak for her.

"Sakura, let her stay here. She said she knows how to dance and play instruments. She can be an entertainer."

Sakura tsked and turned away, "You just want her around!"

Hinata raised an eyebrow at the statement, but continued looking down.

Sasuke sighed and he looked at Hinata who looked like she did not want to trouble anyone at all. Her thick lashes framed her opal eyes beautifully and he couldn't help but feel that if they just let her into the capital alone, that people would take advantage of her.

"What if she was your... lady in waiting? She could help you out. Do you know how to read and write Hinata?"

Hinata nodded quickly, "Yes, I do. I can finally repay my debt to miss Sakura if I became her lady in waiting. I would love to do this for her."

Sakura looked frantically at Sasuke who seemed like he finally found a breakthrough. Sakura bit her lips and then pointed at the door.

"Get out Sasuke and wait by the door. I need to talk with Hinata."

Sasuke nodded briefly and then exited. Sakura looked at Hinata and tried to relax. She knew Sasuke and Hinata would never do anything, it was just that Hinata was so beautiful. She was so graceful and feminine. Yet something about seemed dangerous. Sakura just couldn't sit well with it. Then something clicked in her brain, if Hinata was her lady in waiting, then Sakura could keep a close eye on her!

"Hinata... if you want, you can be my lady in waiting."

Hinata smiled and she straightened herself to agree with Sakura. Sakura smiled and she added one more thing.

"But you also have to help me with... becoming lady-like."

Sakura's face was red and Hinata covered her mouth and giggled a little.

"Are you in love with Sasuke?"

Sakura's face flamed and she stood up immediately. She brushed pass Hinata and banged open the doors. She turned to Sasuke and yelled at him.

"I'm going for a walk! You show Hinata where my quarters are! Understood?!"

Sasuke nodded, bowing slightly, and Sakura ran off in the opposite direction. Hinata came out of the room and she bowed slightly to Sasuke. He shrugged his shoulders and led Hinata to Sakura's rooms. It was a gloomy day and Sasuke did not know what to say to Hinata. He was never a talker anyways.

Hinata eyed him from where she was and noticed that he walked with dignity and proudness. His shoulders were broad and his back was always straight. His hand was always on his sword in case anything happened.

"Mister Sasuke... you are very impressive. It's no wonder miss Sakura is in love with you."

Sasuke stopped briefly and then he continued, "What makes you say that, lady Hinata?"

Hinata smiled, a glint passing in her opal eyes, "Why... she always looks at you. Whenever your name is mentioned or something has to do with you, her eyes light up."

Sasuke said nothing. Hinata waited the appropriate amount of time before she continued, "But that mask she wears... I'm afraid it has lowered her confidence. I wonder what is behind that mask that she doesn't want to show anyone."

Sasuke stopped completely and he turned to face her, "Stop prying miss Hinata. It's not your business."

Hinata looked away hurt, "Oh, excuse me. I seemed to have stepped out of line."

Sasuke sighed and looked away, walking faster to Sakura's quarters.

BK

"You knew Gaara?"

Hinata paused and looked away from the flowers. Naruto and Hinata were in the capital garden. She had been at the capital for a few days now. Sakura had been learning how to become more feminine and had been taking much of Hinata's time. As of right now was the only time Hinata actually had free time. The Hokage had called for all medics for a weekly training.

Hinata had ventured to the capital garden for a rest. She thought she was alone until her sensitive ears picked up on a certain demon hunter. She decided to act surprised, feigning that she didn't know he was here. The red roses in front of her were thorny yet alluring. Hinata wanted to burn them and rip them apart. They reminded her of someone.

"Yes," she answered him.

Naruto came closer to her and she noticed that they were the only two in the garden. His hand brushed one of the rose petals. Now they stood directly side by side. Hinata felt extremely cornered. He found out hadn't he? Naruto knew what she was. They were the only two here and no one was close by at all.

"How is he doing? I haven't heard from him in a long time. How do you know of him? Sakura said you forgot your memories."

Hinata looked at his calloused hands and wondered how many demons he had slain. Demons came from everywhere. They could change into all types of objects. They could be any type of animal. Sometimes they were forms of curses and grudges that had been held for a long time. Was he suspecting her of something?

"When I last met Gaara... he was following a demon trail, but I believe he lost track of it. He's very... human now."

Hinata paused and she touched a red rose petal herself. What did she know about being human? They lived too shortly and they cared too much. Gaara could have been a full fledged demon if Hinata never met him. He was that dark and unkind before she nursed him back to health.

"Human? I suppose. When I met him, he was very demonic."

Hinata wondered if Naruto used to be like Gaara. Was he hated and feared as well?

Hinata smiled to herself, remembering the times she spent with Gaara and nodded, "I may have forgotten where I came from and who I am, but I remember Gaara. He was a very special person. He was hated by everyone in his country and feared by them all. I found him bleeding heavily and nearing death on the outskirts of Suna. I nursed him back to life. I did not care if he was a person, a demon hunter, or a full fledged demon. I still nursed him back to health."

Naruto's hand moved slowly closer towards Hinata's. Hinata was cautious about every single movement of Naruto made. Had he found out she was a demon? That question constantly barged into her mind.

"Why did you heal him back to life? Wasn't he a _demon_ _hunter_? Weren't you afraid?"

Naruto's voice was strange. It felt similarly to a demand or an interrogative question, but at the same time it held genuine curiosity and interest. Hinata answered honestly. She could never seem to lie when it came to Gaara.

"Because I was lonely... I knew how it felt to be shunned and hated by people. I wanted to show Gaara that there were people out there who understood what it felt like. I wanted to show him he was not alone. I wanted to give him a second chance. I just... I just... Gaara was the one who deserved love the most."

Hinata looked at the flower petals and saw that Naruto's hand had loosened on the red rose petal. It had drifted towards her hands, but she did not move away.

"I was like Gaara too. Then I met my friends and everyone I loved."

Hinata felt a gut wrenching pain. It felt absolutely foreign and she felt something wanting to erupt from her, but she couldn't. Her hand gripped the area where a human's heart was. What did humans do? They cried. Hinata wanted to cry... but demons could not cry.

"You must have been very lonely. I am so glad you have people you can rely on. I..."

Naruto's hand gripped Hinata's and she looked at it, stalling her sentence. Gaara did the same thing a long time ago. Gaara had held her hands when she wanted dearly to cry.

"Your greatest dream is to have a true friend that loves you?"

Hinata's eyes widened and she backed away from Naruto's correct answer. Those were the very lines Hinata had told Gaara. Naruto looked at her retreating form and he spoke solidly.

"It's a shame you're a demon. You seem most human to me. You long for people to be around you. You want to love them and be with them. You want to be one of them. Am I correct?"

Something burned in her hands and she widened her eyes as the gold colored talisman Naruto had planted on her hand when they were touching rose petals, encircled her wrist. Hinata immediately clawed at it, but it shocked her back. Panicking, Hinata let out a burst of demonic energy and all the flowers around her died, having been sliced away by the air. The petals flew around like snow. Naruto had shielded himself with a demonic energy shield that absorbed her energy. The talisman shocked her again and this time, it stopped her from being able to use her powers.

Hinata's eyes widened and she shook her head furiously. How could this happen? She let herself be captured by him! Damn him! He used Gaara against her!

Hinata looked at Naruto with hate in her eyes. She was never going to be locked up again. She just wanted to be human. What was wrong with wanting to be human?!

Naruto looked back painfully, "The way you look at me... it's filled with hate."

Hinata snarled at him, "All I wanted to be was human! What's wrong with wanting to be human? I want to cry! I want to love! I want to feel what humans feel! Why are you locking me away again? Did Gaara tell you to do this?!"

Hinata wanted to sink down and kill herself. Now she was powerless. Naruto would finish her off. This would end her suffering. She couldn't cry to herself anyways. She could only look at the people she wanted to become and wallow in self despair for not being able to be human. Naruto came towards her.

"Just do it! End me already! I have been waiting my whole life to-"

And then she was kissed by Naruto.

BK

BK: … ~wink!


	4. Chapter 4

BK: Hey all! I'm back! First of all... I love your reviews! And to answer most of you, NO – I have not decided who to pair her with. I know, I know. It's so conflicting to me too.

I want to thank all my reviewers: **snowkatl, khateelynn, TAIRA18, umnia, Mimilovesanime, CharismaHarmony, hobozrule, **and** MusicIsMyLife6789**.

Some comments:

**MusicIsMyLife6789:** You flatter me... well, I have delivered. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones to come.

**Hobozrule:** I have to say... you are so CUTE. I smiled the whole time I read your review(s)! I just want to give you cotton candy and bundle you up! Ahaha! I know you're going to love what comes in future chapters.

**CharismaHarmony:** I looked up her drawings... they are fabulous! I can't believe my writing reminds you of her drawings. I feel so humbled. Thank you for telling me.

BK

Hinata pushed Naruto away and slapped him. She stared at him in disbelief. He had kissed her. What for?

"You... you are lonely. No one has ever wanted to be with you to love you." Naruto whispered to her.

Hinata looked at him angrily but then it melted away. That was not true. Gaara loved her. He wanted to be with her. Naruto covered his face partially, blood rushing to his face. She did not know if he wanted to hide the red mark Hinata had left on his face or if he was blushing.

"I... the talisman. I took away your powers. You won't be able to hurt anyone. You're practically human now."

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows and she looked at the paper talisman that encircled her wrist like a bracelet. He felt sorry for her? This was pathetic. She snapped her head to look back at him.

"I am still a demon. I cannot cry. I cannot love." She said coldly.

Naruto came close to her and Hinata backed away. Naruto gave her a sad smile.

"But you care and you understand. That's enough." He whispered again.

Hinata looked away, pushing Naruto in the process, and she ran towards the doors. She stepped over a rainbow of petals, falling once or twice, being extremely non-demon and non-feline. Angrily, she brushed away the flower petals that were falling around them like snow and felt them touch her face as they fell lightly upon her.

What an idiot. Naruto did not understand. Gaara did not understand. No one did. No one here was demon.

BK

"There are flowers in your hair."

Hinata stopped from her blind rage and she looked at who was talking. It was Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke! I'm so sorry. I'm afraid I had... Naruto... he..."

Sasuke smiled lightly after Hinata broke off and stopped speaking. He sat down on a bench and looked at the setting sun. It painted to sky with colors of pink, reds, oranges, and yellows. He asked her to sit next to him. Hinata looked behind her. No one chased her. Naruto was not after her. The only thing in her path were the things she had destroyed blindly in her rage.

She sat as gracefully as she could and undid her hair. She plucked out the petals one by one. After a little while, Sasuke's bare hands touched her hair and he took out some petals as well. Hinata felt touched by his gentle gesture.

"Naruto is strange. Please pardon him. I'm sorry if I scared you about Sakura. I did not mean to yell at you. She does love me."

Hinata waited silently and she looked downwards as Sasuke threaded through her soft, dark hair taking out the sliced flower petals.

"But I do not feel the same way about her. I never have. But I feel obligated to love her because I caused her great pain."

Hinata felt Sasuke's hand slide to the nape of her neck and felt his fingers smooth her skin.

"But I do not have time for love... I don't." Sasuke continued.

Hinata stared at her hands which rested in her lap. Sasuke felt bounded to Sakura. Yet, he felt no love or longing to be with her. What was love then? Why did humans throw themselves recklessly into some foreign feeling only to be rejected? What feelings did love bring up? What did love satisfy? What did love do that so many humans would give up their hearts for it?

"Love is menial and it takes up time. I don't understand people who fall in love."

Hinata had only whispered it, but the question made him stand up and move away. He did not turn to face her. Hinata felt angry that Naruto had sealed her powers. Now she couldn't enchant Sasuke so that he would spill everything to her. She had to do something else. She had to really make him want to be with her, make him love her.

But what did a demon know about making others fall in love with them? Love and lust were two different things. Sasuke did not look like the kind who would lust for others. No men here looked like they did.

Hinata wanted badly to become human. Spending many years alone, living off the hearts of people, would make any demon tired. Being immortal and watching people fade away as you observed and played with them eventually meant nothing. Watching humans... the reckless things they did, everything about them and the way they lived, it made life seem... wonderful. Beautiful and worth living.

Hinata was a demon. It was in her nature to do evil things. To manipulate others. To gain the upper hand. What did Naruto and Gaara know about demons? Hinata knew that if she wanted something, she would get it.

"The flower petals are gone. I have to leave. Good bye miss Hinata, please take care of Sakura."

Hinata looked up at him and he looked back observing her. They reflected the same feeling: sadness and mixed resolutions.

BK

Sakura laughed and skipped around in her chambers. She wore a loose-fitting kimono the color of the jade and diamond jewels that complemented her eyes. The Hokage had created a celebration to honor the victory and she had invited all the commanders, leaders, and generals.

Hinata herself was invited and she wore a contrasting colored kimono that accentuated her womanly curves. The kimono was custom made for Hinata was a dancer and she would dance that evening. It was black and white, with doves imprinted on the clothes. A bright, blood, red obi circled her waist. Hinata put on her make up and she when she finished, she started on Sakura.

"Miss Sakura, please take off your mask so I can finish your outfit."

Sakura shot Hinata a look that felt threatening. She covered her face immediately.

"No! I don't need it!" She yelled at Hinata.

Hinata sat down and she looked at Sakura with an exasperated patience.

"Miss Sakura. Tonight is the night you will be able to show sir Sasuke how beautiful you are. Use all the womanly charms I have taught you onto him. If you do not, then what will become of your unrequited love?"

Sakura threw something at Hinata and it missed by a large margin. Sakura did not mean to do it, she just hated the subject and she wanted Hinata to stop talking about it.

"It is not unrequited! He loves me! He just doesn't know it! I – I – we've been together forever!"

Hinata stood up and picked up the broken pieces of the vase that Sakura had threw. It cut into Hinata's fingers and Hinata winced. She couldn't use her demonic powers to heal it. Sakura saw that Hinata had winced and she came over with a roll of bandages that she dug out of her cabinets and started to wrap it around Hinata's two fingers.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you." Sakura said softly.

It was already night time. Many things had happened today. Naruto sealing her powers. Sasuke telling Hinata that he did not love Sakura and now she was about to hear the story behind Sakura's mask. Hinata felt positively giddy and her demonic side burst with joy. She was slowly wrapping her fingers around things. She needed a human who would willingly give away their heart so that she could have it. She needed Sakura to give Hinata her heart.

"A long time ago... Sasuke and I went into the borders to game. Naruto came with us. We were hunting. Sasuke caught every animal I wanted him too. He was so great, so handsome, all I wanted to do was be with him. I was very selfish and young. I had asked him if he loved me. He did not answer me nor did he look at me. I got very angry and I ran past the borders. A huge demon found me... and its claws struck at my face. Sasuke... he chased after me. Sasuke shot arrows at the demon. He fought it off as best as he could. Naruto came afterward and with a specialized arrow, he killed the demon."

Sakura took out her handkerchief and brushed away the broken pieces of the vase into a bag. She sealed it and then placed it in the trash. Walking towards the mirror, Sakura slowly took off her mask. Beneath it... were the three claws of a feline demon. It burned into her face and left scars.

Hinata knew that Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto must have been young back then. If Naruto knew that it was a feline demon, he could have healed Sakura's wounds, but they were too young and inexperienced. That feline demon must have been the very first powerful demon he ever came upon. And Sasuke must have blamed himself for causing this whole incident. That was probably why he felt obligated to love Sakura.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and she cried. Hinata walked over to her and she softly brushed away Sakura's hair behind her ear. Sakura slowly traced the scars and then she buried her face into Hinata's shoulder.

"Do you think he does not love me because I'm hideous?"

Hinata smiled, brushing Sakura's hair. Naruto may have sealed her powers off, but she could not seal away her intelligence or cunning. Sakura loved Sasuke dearly. She would do anything to have Sasuke.

"Sakura... dear, all men love a woman's beauty. They fall in love with her charms and feminine actions."

Sakura pushed Hinata away and she threw the mirror to the side. It cracked into many little pieces, but did not break apart. The lines of the mirror created reflecting dust and Hinata looked down at it and saw her own distorted, beautiful, flawless face. She was a demon. She could make herself beautiful and she could lure any human to her hands.

"Sasuke is not that kind of man! He would never fall in love with a woman because of how she looks!"

Sakura's tears painted her face and Hinata feigned a sorrowful look, her demonic side giggling.

"But Sakura... Sasuke himself is a man."

Sakura looked at Hinata with hurt eyes and she screamed, jumping up and barging through the doors. In Sakura's hands was the golden mask she never left and Hinata looked at the doors where Sakura had barged through. For a human girl, she was unnaturally powerful, but her weakness for Sasuke's love would be her downfall.

Hinata looked at the open cabinet and saw another gilded mask in there, mixed with all types of medicine, bandages, and salves. She did not dare touch it lest it burn her. Gold... could kill a demon. Hinata would remember that.

BK

BK: Guys... do I have a fan club as an FF writer? Just asking... teehee!

Okay, but seriously – Hinata is a demon, no? You may be wondering why she wants Sakura's heart out of all people. Well, keep reading on! It will all be revealed! And the pairing as soon as they are all revealed too!


	5. Chapter 5

BK: Hey guys! Because of your all you love, I am updating fast! Make sure to keep sharing the love!

BK

It was an alluring dance. All male eyes were on her. She swirled, showing pieces of her pale skin and flicking her arms here and there to show them the softness that they could never have. Hinata moved her hips and she dropped to the ground, following the enticing music as she crawled towards Sasuke. He looked entranced, staring at Hinata's pale, glowing eyes, and she swung her hips, slowly turning away.

Hinata saw Sakura's envious eyes linger on Sasuke when he could not look away and Hinata smiled. She turned her head to look at Sasuke once more and she felt the shock of the golden colored talisman burning into her skin as she tried to capture Sasuke's mind. Hinata winced and she turned away, her eyes flicking to Naruto who sat, unaffected by her alluring dance.

She wanted to kill Naruto and eat his heart.

The music was rushing to an end. The drums pounded loudly in rhythm and the clashing cymbals clapped loudly. Hinata locked eyes with Sasuke one more time, making sure Sakura saw her, and finally Hinata spun around and swirled. Her kimono flared, showing her pale, smooth legs, and with a thud, she fell to the ground as the music stopped abruptly.

Claps and whistles filled the air. Hinata rose her head slowly and she smiled, bowing her head slightly. People came towards her and Hinata looked at the men one by one with a seducing curve of her lips. Sasuke came up to her and he looked at her strangely.

"That was beautiful. Entrancing." His voice was very leveled and calm. Hinata spotted Sakura coming over with Naruto who followed behind.

Sakura wore her jaded kimono, but with no make up. She looked positively unsure of how to act, even behind her gilded mask. Naruto followed behind and he nodded to Sakura. Sakura shook her head and pulled Sasuke away. Hinata felt anger rising in herself and she looked coldly at Naruto who smiled at the rest of the men who slowly parted at his grand presence.

She noticed that they did not fear him, rather they acknowledged and respected him. Then it clicked in her mind – she was his girl. She was Naruto's girl, he had picked her. That was why no one came to bother her or even flirt! They thought she was Naruto's girl!

Naruto pulled her away and the party started. Drinks were passed around and food were being brought to the table. Other entertainers entered the scene and then music changed into one that was cheery and merry. Hinata looked pass them and felt herself being drawn away by Naruto's grip.

She could not pull away from him. Her demonic strength had been sealed as well. Snarling as soon as they were far away from all the commotion and she was able to act like a demon, she broke away from Naruto.

"What do you want?" Hinata growled at him.

Naruto looked at her and then chuckled. Hinata furrowed her eyebrows at him angrily. What was there to laugh about?

"What did you talk to Sakura about?" Hinata continued.

They were far away from the party, on top of the capital's ledges, and if Hinata looked behind, she could see the party livening up below them. The stars above shined and the moon mocked her as she couldn't feel its demonic power anymore.

"She was worried about you. She said you cut your fingers." Naruto replied.

Hinata looked briefly at her cut fingers. They healed slowly. Much to slow for her taste.

"Is that all?" Hinata muttered. Naruto could not have possibly pulled her away to just ask about her bleeding fingers.

"And she also wanted to know if you were in love with Sasuke."

Hinata unwrapped her fingers and looked at them. They bled and the blood that seeped out was black. It was not red like human blood. Hinata let her blood drop on the castle's walls and watch her blood eat away the stone.

"You think demons fall in love?" Hinata scoffed at Naruto.

Naruto walked over and grabbed her bleeding hand. He licked the bleeding fingers. Hinata looked at him with shock. Her blood felt like it was boiling in shame.

"Demonic blood... you must be a feline demon."

Hinata pulled away from him and looked at her fingers. It sent tingling sensations to her brain and she saw that it was slowly healing away. Sealing her cut fingers. So Naruto knew more about demons than she expected. Fox demons were powerful... she didn't expect him to know how to use their powers.

Naruto shrugged and looked out the castle walls, away from the party, "I didn't expect you to be a demon. Much less a feline demon. I guess that was why I didn't suspect you of anything. Fox demons can only breed with other foxes and felines... but I suppose you know that there aren't many foxes out there."

Hinata saw that her fingers had completely healed and she looked out to the quiet city. Naruto meant that he didn't suspect her as a demon because he wanted to mate with her. That was why his body did not want to kill her.

"So you felt I was a feline demon because of your demonic urges. How did you confirm it?" Hinata asked, consciously aware of all actions Naruto made. He had turned his head slightly to smile at her. She felt blood rush to her face and she scowled at him. That only made him grin.

"Sakura said you were wounded by a golden tipped arrow. She showed it to me when the force came back." Naruto said.

Hinata turned to look at him and saw that his cerulean blue eyes glittered, reflecting the light from the nearby torch. So he knew that she was a demon from the arrow. Hinata let out a pathetic laugh.

"A golden tipped arrow. The only demon hunter in the five lands who used arrows to their advantage is Gaara. So you tied the golden tipped arrow to me, who is a demon, to Gaara who is your friend? Did he tell you about me?" Hinata asked. She was slightly annoyed, but her question was laced with genuine curiosity and unwanted concern.

Naruto stared at her, his head slightly buried in his arms, and Hinata had to look away from its intensity. He moved towards her and Hinata stiffened, when he stood right next to her. His warm breath made little puffs of smoke in the cold air. Hinata looked at it in fascination. As a demon, her cold body never warmed unless a human slept with her.

"He told me little bits and pieces about a feline demon who nursed him back to health. He said that her wish was to have a friend who truly loved her, but that in the end, she wanted him to kill her because no human would ever willingly give up their heart to a demon."

Hinata looked down and she turned away slightly, "Demons need human hearts to live. They need it because humans know how to love and to cry and to care. Demons want that and they need it to live. They only way for a demon to become human is to have a human give their heart willingly to them."

Naruto came closer to her and she finally registered that they were talking in whispers, "Gaara would have given his heart to you willingly."

Hinata shook her head, "How would I know? Demons do not know what love is. They cannot feel it. Demons need to devour hearts because... demons do not have hearts."

Naruto touched Hinata's left hand and she observed his movement. What did it matter anymore if he touched her or not? She was as good as dead if he wanted it.

"Is that why demons are so cold? Because they have no hearts?" Naruto asked, feeling Hinata's cold hand.

Hinata pressed her other hand on top of his, "And they yearn for a heart to feel."

Hinata moved her hands away and she looked again out to the quiet city, forgetting about the party behind her. Naruto must have studied a lot to know so much about demons. Hinata wanted to know how much he knew about them. He seemed genuinely concerned why demons did the things they did – like devouring hearts, tricking people, and manipulating and destroying relationships.

"How many hearts have you devoured?" Naruto whispered. They were so close to each other, she cold feel his warm breath against her cold skin.

"Two hundred and sixty eight. Sixteen of them children when I was younger. Twenty nine of them women. The rest were all men." Hinata said. She felt strangely compelled to tell him all her sorrows.

"You counted them all? You remembered them all? Two hundred and sixty eight hearts... You did not want to devour Gaara's heart."

Hinata looked away and she felt that explosive feeling in her body again, "What's wrong with a demon counting every heart she devoured? What is wrong with denying another heart? I wanted him to live."

Naruto hugged her from behind, "It's because you loved him."

Hinata shook her head. No. She did Gaara wrong, but Naruto had turned her around and he kissed her. It warmed her entire body and she felt his pulsing heart pounding loudly underneath her hand. If she still had her demonic powers... she could have ripped his heart out, but no matter how much she gripped and clawed at his shirt, she could not bring it to her mind to tear this man's heart out.

Hinata gasped for breath after they broke apart. Naruto looked at her opal eyes and she looked into his. She wanted to taste this man. She felt so very human with her demonic powers sealed. She could barely push against him. He looked at her, a foreign feeling in his eyes that once dwell in Gaara's eyes, and Hinata shook her head.

No, she would not repeat the same mistake. Releasing his clutched hands, she slipped away from him and walked away. Never looking back.

BK

_You could have had his heart. You could have had Gaara's heart and Naruto's heart. They were in love with you. Why did you deny them?_

Hinata felt those words resound in her head. She could have had their hearts. Why didn't she just tear them out?

_They love you for your weakness. They love you because you care for humans. _

Hinata scoffed and she stood up from the garden bench. The flowers in the garden were all wilted and dead.

_If you are a real demon, you should have tore their hearts out and devoured them._

Hinata walked around the garden and she looked up to the moon. She was a demon. She had observed humans for a long time now. She knew what they thought love was. Just because she did not feel it did not mean she did not know what it was. She will make Sakura's heart hers... she will trick Sakura into wanting Sasuke so much that Sakura would willingly give Hinata her heart so that she could be with Sasuke.

_You dirty demon... hehehehe... perhaps Gaara was right to hunt you down._

Hinata felt herself smile. She was going to be human soon. Very soon. The moon that was mocking her will soon march towards an eclipse and Hinata will become human.

BK

BK: Oh my gawd! How did you like it? I still haven't chosen anyone yet... but _Gaara_ comes in the next chapter!

I can't wait to update. See you all soon!


	6. Chapter 6

BK: Thanks for the love all! I just couldn't wait to release this chapter!

BK

They were all eating in the loud restaurant the next day after the party celebration. Sasuke felt utterly annoyed by all the noise and he asked for a private room. Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata entered the room and after a little while, their food was brought in.

Sakura was diving into the food and she ate happily. Naruto looked frequently at Hinata, who never looked at any one else. Suddenly, her opal eyes locked with his and she look quickly away.

What a strange person. She had entered their lives and changed it dramatically. Sakura had become much more conscious of people around her and the way she acted. Naruto had been staring off into space lately and thinking more often. And as for Sasuke, he could not but help look for Hinata every where he went. When his eyes found her... he would feel a feeling of relief.

He did not know why he felt that. He liked the way she handled herself. She quiet, polite, and very attuned to her surroundings. She was also very talented. She danced, played music, made tea ceremonies, as well as read and write. He saw her playing a shogi game the other day and her strategies were ones that belonged to masters and professionals. When she joined Sakura to sparring practices, she pointed out every single movement that hindered their practices, making them more efficient. She seemed to be well rounded in every single art.

Sakura slammed her cup onto the table and Sasuke looked away from Hinata. He didn't notice that he was staring at Hinata. Naruto looked briefly at Sasuke and then away. The atmosphere felt tense and Sasuke, who was never much of a talker, felt he should at least say something. He struggled to say anything and finally Hinata came to the rescue.

"The food here is delicious. I did not know that they cooked ever part of the animal's body to show appreciation for the animal."

Sakura looked away and she started to talk as well, "We are very thankful and efficient here in Konoha. The best parts of the animals are usually the hearts."

Naruto perked up at the statement and he looked casually at Hinata, "Hearts?"

Sakura nodded and she smiled. Sakura was well known for her smarts, she often read when she was not training, "Yes. That's why we always have demons roaming around. You should know that Naruto. You hunt them down all the time! The country is thankful to have you. Don't be such an idiot. I always catch you reading some book about demons or find you on the outskirts of the country researching. Why do you do that? They are heartless monsters who devour human hearts."

Naruto looked directly at Hinata who seemed very interested. Sasuke felt that the scene in front of him was rather fascinating. What ever it was that Sakura was saying, it was making Naruto, who was always very confident in himself, a fidgeting little boy.

"And you always count the number of demons you kill. We know you've killed thousands. You don't need to brag. What was it... a thousand and twenty four?"

Naruto cut into Sakura's little gloat with his own statement, "I count them because I care! All they want are hearts. Everything they do is for a heart! It's not their fault!"

Hinata looked at Naruto slightly, her eyes gleaming in some strange sense of recognition. Sasuke felt oddly disturbed by her admiring look. Sakura had risen now and she threw down her napkin. The atmosphere before would have been better. Now it was practically dangerous.

"They are monsters! They clawed my face! Heartless monsters! You said that you would protect me from every demon monster! That was why you studied all day! You research all the time! You did it for me! Now you tell me that you _care_ for them?!"

Sakura fumed and she looked embarrassed away from Sasuke who did not look back at her. Naruto's own face flushed and he looked at where Sakura had ran out the door. After a little while, giving Hinata some strange look, he chased after the pink headed girl.

Hinata laughed quietly in disbelief and looked at the heart that laid on the table in front of them. She cut a piece and ate it. It was delicious.

Sasuke felt like he had to explain what had just happened, except Hinata asked him first.

"Does Naruto love Sakura?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No... he doesn't. Not anymore. I think that is why Sakura wants so desperately to make him feel guilty for leaving her. She feels lonely."

Hinata took another piece of the heart and she ate it, "Really? Does Naruto love someone?"

Sasuke shook his head. Why did Hinata always talk about love?

"Why do you always ask about love?" He asked her. He was genuinely interested in her answer.

Hinata ate the last of the heart and she closed her eyes savoring the taste, "Because I always see it... but I never felt it. People throw themselves into reckless situations to obtain love. Sakura told me... that you were the one who caused her scarred face."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. Sakura told her? Hinata looked up, leveling their eye levels and Sasuke felt a bit intimidated by her glowing opal eyes. They seem to hold some power over him.

"You can tell me how you feel General. It must be hard holding all those feelings of regret in your heart. You want to be set free but the past holds onto you so strongly."

Her voice was entrancing and they promised him everything he seemed to want. Was he that easy to read? He saw her lick her lips and he followed her every movement.

"You want to be free of her. You yearn for freedom. She holds you back. You have so much potential. Leader of the Hokage's forces... savior of the country and your friends. If you stay with her... she'll lock you away... forever."

Sasuke hung on her every word. They were all true and the words seem to pull out of him some darkness he had always tried to hide. He wanted freedom. He had so much more he could offer to the country. His family wanted him to join their ranks and he wanted to help protect his friends so much. Sakura was holding him down. Holding him back.

He shook his head and looked at Hinata, his obsidian eyes growing darker. Hinata looked at him curiously. With a trembling voice, Sasuke spoke, "But I caused her great pain."

Hinata smiled mysteriously and she touched Sasuke's face tenderly as if she knew all his problems. He felt himself drowning into her. She was so wise and intelligent. She read him like an open book. Being with her let him become himself. He closed his eyes and savored her touch.

"What if I... fix Sakura's problem? You will no longer be bounded to her."

Sasuke touched her hand and savored her touch... then he threw it down.

"No... I must solve it. I caused it."

Hinata looked away, a gleam in her eyes, and watched as Sasuke exited the door. Everything was falling into place now. All the pieces were in play.

BK

Gaara looked at the Hokage and raised an eyebrow at Tsunade.

"What do you mean they are not here? Demon hunters know when another one is approaching."

Tsunade sighed exasperatedly. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were out eating. The demon hunter in front of her did not send any notice or letter to say that he was coming. Tsunade rolled her eyes. Idiot demon hunters! If only they were punctual!

"I'm sorry... you have to wait a while." Tsunade said, "They should be here any minute if what you say is correct."

Then something barged through the door. Sakura had broken down the door and Naruto ran after her. Sasuke emerged from behind and after him was... a demon. Not just any demon, a feline demon: Hinata.

Gaara snarled, "_Hinata_?!"

Faster than she could respond, Gaara reached for an arrow and shot it straight at her. It whipped through the wind and sliced right through the air. It aimed for her heart.

Sasuke's sword swung into the air cutting the arrow in half and it broke, nearly missing Hinata's heart, scratching her pale neck instead. A dark line of black blood dotted her pale skin. Naruto had pounced on Gaara and he held him back from raring at Hinata.

Sakura looked to and from Hinata to Gaara. She had no idea what was happening.

"You demon! I've caught you now!" Gaara yelled in bestial anger.

Hinata's pained eyes registered Gaara. He was pale as ever. His red hair flared like the sun and his jade eyes shone brilliantly. He hadn't changed one bit since they last met. Hinata blinked and she looked around, she didn't know what to do. Suddenly a broad back shielded her from the red headed man and Hinata was left clutching Sasuke's shirt.

"She is not a demon. I can assure you that." Sasuke's voice demanded authority.

"Gaara! Stop it!" Naruto was yelling at Gaara and Gaara disregarded Sasuke.

"She's a demon Naruto! Can't you see it?!" The red headed demon hunter yelled at Naruto.

Naruto gripped even harder on Gaara's shoulders, holding him back, and Gaara broke out in a pained yell. Hinata yelled out.

"Naruto! Stop it! Don't hurt him!"

Everyone in the room turned to look at her. She had yelled. She was always depicted as a lady. A frugal, modest, beauty that waited on Sakura. However, her strained and worried voice made her seem only more precious. Hinata didn't care if they took in her change. She did not want Gaara hurt.

"Stop it... please, don't hurt him Naruto." Hinata's voice ended in a dying whisper and Gaara looked at her with mixed feelings of anger, hurt, and longing.

Naruto loosened his grip, but he didn't let go. Sakura finally took a step forwards.

"Gaara... Hinata is not a demon. She is my lady in waiting. She attends to me. I assure you she is not a demon. She is very much human. She listens to me all the time." Sakura's voice did not shake. No matter how much she envied Hinata for her femininity and beauty, Sakura was still a commander.

Gaara's jaded eyes glared at them all and he pulled away his arms roughly. He took in a deep breath and sighed. Naruto looked at him, cautious and ready should Gaara take to another arrow.

"You said she is human?" Gaara's voice was thick with sarcasm and malice. Hinata openly winced.

Sakura nodded and it made Gaara laugh.

"I highly doubt that." Gaara said, laughing and chuckling in between. He looked at Hinata who looked back at him. His eyes were in disbelief. He snapped his head back to the Hokage and apologized.

"I apologize for over reacting. That _girl_ looked awfully similar to a demon that I was chasing. Would it bother you if I take camp here for a few weeks? The trail I followed... ended here. You have a powerful feline demon lurking in your country. She killed a fox demon previously and now some demons are after her in revenge."

Tsunade growled in anger at his lofty attitude, but nevertheless she had to agree, "A feline demon? How did she kill a fox demon? Aren't they the most powerful and rare?"

Gaara looked at Naruto and then looked back at Tsunade, "They _are_ the most powerful and rarest demon. You see... she wanted to become human. The fox demon wanted her as his mate, but because she wanted so badly to become human, she killed the fox demon when he wasn't looking."

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows, this was not how it happened. She killed the fox demon because the fox demon was going to turn Gaara into a demon. She did not want Gaara to become a demon, so she killed the fox.

"I don't understand. They were going to become mates. Why would she kill the fox? Why would she become human?" Tsunade asked and though she was prying, Gaara continued, his eyes filled with anger lingering on Hinata's face to capture any reaction she had.

"Because she fell in love with a human."

The room was dead silent as Gaara said that statement. Hinata's face betrayed her emotions and she took in a shaky breath, looking shamefully away. So she was able to kill a fox demon... because she loved Gaara? That was love... she knew it was love... and that was why she did not want Gaara to become a full fledged demon. Because if he became one... he'll never know how to feel love again. He was a person who deserved love the most.

Sakura looked at Gaara, her eyes misty with sympathy for the feline demon who killed the fox demon, "How do you know all this?"

Gaara scoffed and he talked no more. Naruto looked at Tsunade and he spoke with a concrete voice, "Hokage... let's end it here. A feline demon is on the loose. Let's make some adjustments so Gaara can stay here comfortably."

Then Sasuke spoke, his voice clear with conviction, "Yes. Let him stay. No matter how heartwarming that story is about the feline demon, she must be captured and killed. If she is not, she will continue searching for hearts to eat."

Hinata let go of Sasuke immediately, feeling scorched by his comment, and she turned to look at the Hokage who looked at her office tiredly. It was already broken and she had cleaned it only hours before. However, as the Hokage, she had a country to protect.

"Fine... I'll leave it to you two to figure it out. Make sure my country stays safe. All the people we love are here." Tsunade said it solemnly even though she was tired and shocked by all the events that day.

They all bowed and slowly they shuffled out one by one. Sakura went out first. Sasuke next. Then Gaara who didn't even look at her. Hinata followed, her hand brushing where Gaara's arrow had struck and was followed out by Naruto.

BK

BK: Woohoo! Gaara is here! NOW, please choose our lucky/unlucky candidate for Hinata's hand.


	7. Chapter 7

BK: I'm sorry all for having gone away for a long time. It has to do with my going to higher education and whatnot (along with those massive debts). So I've been nervous and stuff – not stressed – but worried enough that I planned all my classes. Yes. That is how serious this is to me. I hope you'll all become my little supporters too. Thanks for understanding.

BK

"I sincerely apologize for Gaara. He is a great friend."

Sasuke was really tired and he listened as Sakura tried to calm down the blanked out Hinata. They were in Hinata's room. He had unexpectedly jumped out to save her. He had done it several times now. Once at the meadow where they found her and now this time when it arrow came racing towards her.

The first time they met, Hinata had an arrow out of her back as well. Did Gaara do that? But Sasuke was sure that Hinata was human. Maybe Gaara had thought she was that feline demon and shot her back then as well. Sasuke felt increasingly angered as he thought about it. Hinata had never hurt anyone, why would Gaara think she was a demon?

But if she were a demon... why would she wait this long? Shouldn't she have torn out some heart by now and disappeared? Sasuke looked to where Sakura and Hinata was. Hinata was starting to converse and she seemed to be doing better. The shock beforehand was finally melting away.

Hinata couldn't possibly be a demon.

Sakura noticed that Sasuke was again looking at Hinata. Angry, she hugged Hinata briefly and stood up, pulling him outside Hinata's door and into her room. She made sure to close it and then she looked defiantly at Sasuke.

"You like her don't you? That's why you saved her."

Sasuke looked at Sakura with disbelief. How often was she going to break out into jealousy? He told her that he did not have time for love. But Sakura scoffed and looked away crossing her arms.

"Sakura... I don't fall in love with every woman that crosses my path."

"Well, I see that you look at her all the time! At the celebration, you couldn't tear your eyes off of her! Was she really that beautiful? Did you really _not_ want her? She's so perfect! Maybe she should have died today!"

The word _died_ struck his ear, and Sasuke felt something flare within him. Fed up, he spoke angrily to her, shocking Sakura, "Do we have to do this every time you get jealous? I don't love you Sakura. I'm sorry. I appreciate your concern, but I don't have the same feelings. I'm sorry I didn't answer you back then and made you run away. I'm sorry that you have scars because of me! I'm sorry, but I can't answer you back!"

He received a slap from her and then she kissed him hard. She pushed him back onto her bed with her ungodly strength and started undoing her shirt. Sasuke felt her pulling at his pants and he pushed her off. He shook his head and got off the bed, throwing Sakura to the side. He stepped backwards and looked at her with disbelief.

"Sakura... you can't bound me to you forever." His breath was shaky, but it held conviction.

Sasuke desperately wanted her to stop, even his eyes glared red, because he knew where this was going and it was going to ruin their carefully constructed relationship – but Sakura started to cry.

"If I yell now Sasuke, you'll be mine forever. I'll tell them you forced me."

Sasuke shook his head, he was majorly offended. Now they were both equal. They had nothing more to say to each other.

"No. You can't Sakura. If you yell now, I'll never be yours. We're finally settled. I caused you great pain, but you tried to lock me down. I never stopped you in anything. You never listened to how I felt. It was always you. Now we're finally equal. I have to leave you. This is it. I'm sorry."

Sasuke barged out the door and he looked briefly at Hinata who stared at him. His face flared in shame and he looked away as he disappeared down the corridor.

BK

Sakura slapped Hinata. The strength of it sent Hinata sprawling to the ground. Her demonic powers would have made her resist any human blow. It shook her out of her reverie about Gaara. Angrily, Hinata smacked Sakura back.

"You think I am the cause of all your troubles?!" Hinata voice was a demonic shriek.

Sakura gasped and she held on to the side of her face. If Hinata had any of her demonic powers, Sakura's head would have snapped off.

"You were the reason Sasuke left me!"

Sakura wailed and she threw a pillow at Hinata. Annoyed, Hinata dodged it and she threw a hair pin straight at Sakura's head. It flew right past her and captured her pink locks. Sakura yelped and felt herself thrown to the wall by the grip of the hairpin. She looked back scared at Hinata who rose above her.

"So what if I were the reason he left you? I am beautiful... and you are not."

Sakura looked at her in disbelief, her breath coming out rugged and she felt the tears run down her face like waterfalls.

"You demon! You are a demon aren't you? You captured his heart! You used your powers!"

Hinata laughed loudly and she touched the side of Sakura's face tenderly. She shivered in fear under Hinata's touch and looked at Hinata's opal eyes with undeniable fear.

"_I am a demon_."

Sakura was about to scream when Hinata covered her mouth.

"Shh... Little healer, if you rat me out, you'll never get to be with dear Sasuke ever again."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"That's right... I can give you everything you've ever wanted. Love, affection, admiration, beauty."

Sakura stalled and she numbly nodded. She nodded slowly and suddenly she straightened up, looking at Hinata like she was a god. Hinata smiled and removed her hand.

"You can make Sasuke love me?"

Hinata nodded, "I can give you _anything_."

Sakura eyes widened, "... Sasuke?"

Hinata's smile turned predatory, "Is that your true heart's desire?"

Sakura nodded, "It's all I ever wanted."

Hinata smiled, her teeth showing, and her eyes started to glow. Sakura shrunk back in fear.

"I need you to do something first. I need you to cut the golden colored bracelet on my wrist."

Sakura looked at Hinata's wrist and saw the golden talisman. She touched it and tried to rip the flimsy paper. Try as hard as she could, it did not work.

Hinata smiled at her futile attempt, "Cut it off with something made of gold. Use the edge of your mask."

Sakura touched her gilded mask, "But it's not sharp, it won't be able to cut through the paper."

Hinata grinned, her canine teeth starting to take image, "It will do."

Those words hung around like spider webs. They were only three words but it shocked fear into Sakura's heart. Hinata no longer looked human. Her eyes were an eerie glowing white, her teeth sharp, and her beauty seemed to overlap. Sparks of dark energy crackled around them. If Sakura cut the talisman... she would set free a demon that was bounded.

But Sasuke... Hinata promised him Sasuke.

"If I set you free... you will promise me Sasuke?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. Sakura had to make sure, "How do I know you are not lying?"

Hinata's slender finger trailed down her face and to Sakura's chest, over her pumping heart.

"Because... I have a debt to fulfill."

Sakura gulped, "If I set you free, then you will repay your debt by getting me Sasuke?"

Hinata grinned, "That's it miss Sakura. Cut me free. If you cut me free, our debt is repaid."

Sakura did not notice the play of Hinata's words, "I will cut you free and your debt to me is paid."

Hinata laughed and Sakura took off her mask, slicing it through the golden talisman. It broke off and disintegrated as if it was nothing and Hinata laughed. Demonic energy broke into the air, making the things around them float, defying gravity as demonic energy crackled and Sakura screamed at its intensity. Then abruptly, everything quieted and sunk back to the floor with deadening thunks.

Hinata laughed, clutching at her chest and she turned her head upwards, only her eyes turning to stare at Sakura.

"Now that my debt has been repaid... let me give you Sasuke."

But the words, _Give me you heart_, echoed in Hinata's head.

BK

Something rocked them to their core and they turned their heads exactly at the same time to the direction of Sakura's room.

Gaara and Naruto had just entered the room when they felt the immense demonic energy. Gaara growled. It belonged to Hinata. He knew that energy so well. He was about to take off when Naruto strapped him down.

"Stop it Gaara! It's not Hinata!"

Gaara snarled at Naruto, "You moron! It's her! I'd know that aura anywhere!"

Gaara's fist punched Naruto and Naruto punched him right back. Angered at his friend, Gaara let out a laugh.

"What's wrong with you? I thought you were a demon hunter!"

Naruto looked at his friend, his mind searching for answers, but he couldn't find one.

"I put a restraining talisman on her! That can't be her!"

Gaara laughed chokingly and he pulled Naruto close, "So it _was_ her! You think that can stop her? No wonder I couldn't feel anything! You sealed her powers! So if that wasn't Hinata, then tell me, who the hell was it!?"

Naruto snarled, his own eyes turning feral and he punched Gaara. Gaara caught it and he twisted it, throwing Naruto to the ground.

"You love her don't you! Naruto, you fell in love with her! I knew it the moment you looked at her!" Gaara's voice was strained.

He sounded as if he wanted to hurt his friend Naruto for stealing something beloved of his. But it also sounded as if he wanted to defend Hinata for it as well. He loved her. Loved her so much that when she left him to go to the Kyuubi, the fox demon, Gaara couldn't stop her – couldn't even shoot her when her back was so wide open to him.

She had _tamed_ him. She _used_ him. She was just _another_ _demon_. How could he have been so stupid?

"_Gaara."_

_Her smile was beautiful as always – even if it was wrapped in mystery. She still was able to turn something so demonic into something deadly beautiful. Her eyes glittered dangerously as she regarded him with those thin, pale fingers of hers. Her fore finger grazed his bloodied cheek and she tasted his blood._

"_You stupid fool. I never wanted this."_

Naruto gasped and he turned around furiously, "Dammit Gaara! I love her! Alright?! I love her! I'm sorry that I knew how you felt about her, but I still fell in love with her! I couldn't stop myself!"

Gaara's eyes darkened and he threw another punch into Naruto's face, causing blood to trickle lightly down Naruto's lips, "I don't give a damn! You should have stopped yourself! You knew how I felt about her! Dammit Naruto!"

Naruto accepted the punch willingly, "I was going to kill her! I was – but then she told me about you and she looked like she was in so much pain! She loved you Gaara! I couldn't help but fall for her! I knew what she was saying! She just wants to become human!"

Gaara threw another punch, this time at the wall, and then he sat down on the stool, breathing heavily and grabbing his red unruly hair, "So... you fell in love with her because you thought that her story applied to you?! Grah! You idiot! You should have killed her!"

Naruto lied on the ground, wiping his bloodied lips, "I couldn't kill her. I couldn't... I love her. I would give my heart to her if she asked for it."

Gaara glared at Naruto and yelled into the air, "Agh! Hinata, you demon! I should have killed you the moment I laid eyes on you!"

They stayed there in their exhausted forms and let the silence take over them. Naruto spoke first.

"Did she really kill a fox demon?"

Gaara lifted his head and looked at Naruto.

"She claimed to."

Naruto laughed and looked down, "She must really love you... you wanted to become a full fledged demon didn't you?"

Gaara's eyes hardened and Naruto continued, "Hinata said that demons can't feel love. They can't cry. She didn't want you to become a demon. She didn't want you to suffer what she suffered. She wanted to be human to stay with you instead."

Gaara looked at him with calculating eyes. He couldn't believe it. Naruto was telling him this stuff? Of course Gaara knew. He knew it full well. He was prepared to give his life, his heart, his very _soul _away just to be with Hinata.

But she _lied_.

Why didn't Naruto see that? Hinata was just playing them like little pawns on the grand checkered chess board. Gaara turned away and he asked a question.

"Did Hinata... did you kiss her?"

Naruto laughed, his face blooming red but not because of the fight, "I did... but she didn't want it."

Gaara covered his face, "Stop it Naruto... I don't care anymore. I hate her. She betrayed me. Selfishly, like every other person – every other demon – she left me. And now she's using all of you. You're all in her palm."

Naruto looked away, feeling the pain of his friend's betrayal. Naruto didn't know what he would have done if his two best friends Sasuke and Sakura left him. He could barely fathom how Gaara felt. Someone who cared him for the first time, someone who finally gained his trust, someone who finally _loved_ him, just disappeared without a trace. Without telling. Without anything – not even a remembrance.

Hinata left only dark, demonic, deathly, dirty memories of betrayal.

But Naruto's mouth moved before he could think. Instinctively, he protected Hinata even when he didn't know the whole story, "She didn't betray you. She saved you. More than once."

And every icy wall that Gaara put up in his heart began to melt down again. Gaara closed his eyes and clutched the place where his heart was. It pumped fast, full of human life. But to him, his heart was already gone. Already given away. Already devoured.

"No, Naruto... She's using you all. I know her more than anyone of you here. _She's my demon and I'm her demon hunter_."

BK

"What do I have to do?" Sakura asked.

Hinata smiled ferally and felt the energy flowing back into her. The demonic energy flourished now that it was not sealed. Hinata felt the power of the moon seeping into her. A few more days. A few more days until the eclipse. She almost felt the rippling laughs of deceit run through her body.

"You don't have to do anything. You just have to give me something." Her voice was unearthly and it sounded as if Hinata had just muttered a curse.

Sakura grabbed the hair pin and pulled it out. She looked at Hinata with caution.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

Hinata looked at Sakura and sadly, with as much care as a demon could muster, she smiled.

"You must willingly give me _your heart_."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. Her heart?

"How does that help me? If I give you my heart, don't I die?"

Hinata shook her head, "No... if you willingly give me your heart, you will become a demon and I will become human. Being demon will give you power, charm, and it will... It will heal your scarred face. Since I am a feline demon... this is the best offer you will ever receive."

Sakura looked at Hinata's sad eyes, "You want to become human?"

Hinata nodded, "And you will become demon. You will devour hearts the rest of your life and be shunned by humans. But within it all, you will be with Sasuke _forever_."

Sakura looked to the mirror and took off her mask, "I will be with Sasuke forever?"

Hinata nodded.

Sakura chuckled and she touched the scars, "If I will be with Sasuke forever... then you may have my human heart to pump as yours."

Hinata looked at Sakura and she felt sad. Sakura had finally gone over the edge. She was that obsessed and crazy in love with Sasuke. This was the power of love. It made you blind to logic. It made you choose insane decisions. This pink headed girl would willingly become a demon to be with the person she loved. She knew nothing about demons. But Hinata would willingly become human... even when she knew nothing about humans.

BK

BK: … I hoped you guys liked it. If you read it from Sakura's point of view... I think you'd hate Hinata.

But it's complicated. Gaara's feelings. His story. And then the before-Hinata who didn't change until she met Gaara. And the now-Hinata who changed and met everyone else. And then we have Sasuke's story which is coming up. We already know Sakura's story. But what about Naruto? And what of this fox demon – who I have named Kyuubi? But do we all really – really – know the truth? After all... Hinata is a demon. My dear readers... she may even be lying to you.

Heehee...!


End file.
